Looking Out For You
by music2life96
Summary: Aria broke up with Ezra for Malcolm's sake but she cant get over her love for him. Wesley is secretly in love with his brothers ex-girlfriend but knows they cant be together for many reasons. But can Wesley become Aria's friend and win over her love and can Aria get over Ezra to see the love thats right infornt of her or will she friend zone that love? (No "A" in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

"_Ezra I don't think I can do this anymore." I said with a pained look in my face. _

"_Aria I was kidding you won't have to," Ezra says as he takes a sip as his beer._

"_No I'm saying I don't think I can do __**this**__ anymore." I said. _

"_What? What do you mean?" He says with a confused face._

"_This isn't just the two of us now and eventually someone will get hurt and I would rather it be me." _

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I jolted up from my sleep and remembered that night. Its been 2 weeks since the break up and I miss Ezra like crazy. But I know that what I did was the right thing for him and Malcum, if only it didn't hurt so bad.

I decided (after 10 minuets of laying in bed) that it was time to get up and face the music. As I get ready for the day I receive a text from Wesley. "Can we meet up?" he asks. I hesitate to answer the text message but I comply and respond with "Sure, out side of the coffee shop on the bench in 10?" In less than a minuet he responds with "okay"

(Out side the coffee shop)

I sit outside of the coffee shop with a coffee in one hand and my phone in the other. As I sit here I wonder for myself why I said yes to meeting him, I mean I don't have a connection to him since Ezra and I broke up. (*They didn't kiss when he slept over)

"Hey Aria!" Wesley said as he jogged down the street.

"Hey Wesley." I said with a genuine smile.

"Well I know you must be wondering why I asked you to hang out with me seeing as you and my brother broke up…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" I said a little more down when he mentioned my break up with Ezra.

"Oh gez, sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He said with a little bit of panic in his face.

"No its okay."

"Well I know how break ups are and how they feel so I though I'd ask you to hang out to you know get your mind off of it for a while." He said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"No offence but aren't you suppose to be doing that for your brother?" I said. He let out a small chuckle at that.

"I guess I am huh? Well I don't mean this to sound rude but you are a lot more fun to hang out with than my brother at the moment." He said with a goofy looking smile.

"Well alright then. What do you have planned?"

"Well I was thinking something fun."

"Hm that would be nice to do…"

"It would…"

"You don't have anything planned do you?" I asked with one of those "looks"

"Yeah… Sorry I didn't actually think you'd show up." He says with a meek smile on his face. I let out a laugh and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?!" He yelled as we ran to my car.

"On an adventure." I yelled back as I got into the drivers side of the car and he got into the passenger side.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously on Looking Out for You:_**

"_Where are we going?!" He yelled as we ran to my car._

"_On an adventure." I yelled back as I got into the drivers side of the car and he got into the passenger side._

_**Now for Looking Out for You:**_

"Aria where are we going?!" Wes asked.

"On an adventure duh." I said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. He let out a soft laugh at my response.

"I know that but where exactly is this adventure going to be at?"

"I don't know I'm just driving until we find a place we like."

"Well how 'bout the park? We can go to the store and get some food and drinks and then have a little picnic in the park."

"Okay then lets go!"

Wesley and I ended up getting something at the local deli and drinks from the convenience store. We ended up finding a nice little spot in the field and placed down a blanket that I had in the back of my car from when Ezra and I would snuggle up in the back of the car. Gosh how I miss him..

"Stop thinking." Said Wesley.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I said stop thinking." He repeats himself.

"What's wrong with thinking Mr. Fitzgerald." I said with attitude in my voice.

"Nothing's wrong with thinking Miss Montgomrary. But when you over think or think about something that saddens you then it's time to stop and do something to distract yourself. I'm not saying you shouldn't face your fears but you shouldn't do it all the time. It will drive you crazy."

"Okay then what do you think we should do to "distract" me?"

"Well lets start by breaking in this lunch, I'm starving!" He exclaimed. I let out a small laugh. We grabbed our sandwiches and started eating away.

"God! I never thought sandwiches would taste this great!" Wesley exclaimed about 3 bites in.

"Wes, its only a sandwich." I said with a little giggle.

"Yes but when you've been eating cereal for the past week then a sandwich is amazingly good!" Wes said as he took another bite out of the sandwich.

"So Wes tell me what have you been up to since we've last talked?"

"Uhm well Mom's been a pain lately with the whole going back to school, and me wanting to leave home."

"Are you still living with that friend?"

"No, I've been in my car for the past couple of nights."

"Wes!"

"What?"

"Why are you in your car again?!"

"Well my mom got apart of my moving in with my friend and lets just say her check book won that round."

"Ah of course. She just couldn't let you go could she? I mean she'll let you sleep in your car but not at a friends?!"

"Aria relax, it's fine."

"No it's not. Your mother just thinks she can go and ruin people's lives no matter what the cost is. God I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud. I mean she's your mother."

"Aria it's fine. Really I think of my mother like that most of the time."

"Well why don't you stay with me?"

"What do you mean? On your parents couch again?"

"No. I was thinking of renting out an apartment and I was thinking you can be my roommate. I mean you're sleeping in your car for Pete sake… I mean if you want to I completely understand if you don't want to." I said as I start to ramble on and on.

"Well…"

_**Find out more next time on Looking Out for You.**_

_**If you like the story then you can press the follow button. I'd love to hear what you have to say hopefully nothing too harsh and cruel but creative criticism is always welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on Looking Out for You:**_

"_Well why don't you stay with me?"_

"_What do you mean? On your parents couch again?" _

"_No. I was thinking of renting out an apartment and I was thinking you can be my roommate. I mean you're sleeping in your car for Pete sake… I mean if you want to I completely understand if you don't want to." I said as I start to ramble on and on._

"_Well…"_

**Now on Looking Out for You:**

"Well…Aria that's very sweet of you to ask but no thank you." He said awkwardly

"Oh…" I said a little disappointed.

"Aria it's not that I don't want to because it sounds like a great offer! But I already have a deal with a buddy of mine…"He said quickly.

"Oh that's okay I understand." _Well that got awkward pretty damn fast _I thought to myself.

After that awkward point of us hanging out we decided to race towards the swings. Of course I beat him there. For the rest of the day we just laughed and had a good time. We really got to know each other better and become a lot closer then I would have ever imagined.

"Well I guess we should be packing up, it's getting really late…" I said awkwardly because I didn't really want it to end. Wesley gave me a curt nod and we started to throw away left over trash and folding the blanket. We got into the car and started to drive back to the coffee shop.

**About 15-20 minuets Later:**

We reached the coffee shop in a short time and were able to find a parking spot in less than 5 minuets. We got out of the car and walked towards his car.

"I really had a great time Aria. We should do this again," Wesley said as he leaned against the side of his car.

"Yeah we should. Well it was great seeing you Wes. If you do need a place to stay you got my number." I said with a slight smile.

"Thanks Aria."  
We shared a hug and I walked back to my car with a small smile on my face. Today was probably the first day in a while where I didn't feel like crap.

Story's short today. I promise tomorrows will be longer!

Dont forget to give me a review of what you think. Nothing too harsh or cruel. Creative Criticisms always welcome! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**That night Later. (Wesley's POV) **_

Well that was a fucking bust. That "buddy" of mine flaked out on me saying that he had a hot chick with him and they needed alone time. Damn. Well I am definetly not staying in my car again and I'm definitely not asking Aria if I can stay the night, and my mothers place was definitely out of the question… so I guess I have to go to my last option.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" said a deep voice on the other end.

"Hey Ezra… It's Wesley. Can I spend the night at your place? It's just for tonight." I asked.

"Uh yeah sure Wes. Give me about 10 minuets to clean up kay?"

"Yeah that's fine, it'll take me about 15 minuets to get there anyways."

"Okay. See you then."

_**15 odd minuets later**_

Knock Knock

"It's open." Said a voice behind the door. I walked in with duffle bag that contained all of my belongings in it.

"Hey Ez." I said as I placed my duffle bag on the floor of the apartment.

"Hey Wes. I uh have stuff for you, you know blankets, pillows, sheets. The basics." He said as he pointed to the folded things on the chair beside the couch.

"Thanks man." I said as I walked to the couch to place my stuff.

"No problem. So I'm going to be leaving early tomorrow morning. I'm meeting Malcolm and Maggie for breakfast."

"Oh okay, that's fine. How are they by the way?"

"They're great. It's hard to believe that Malcolm's really mine."

"Well believe it bud, he shares half of your DNA."

"Yeah…So what'd you do today Wes?"

"Uhm you know this and that."

"Sorry Wes I don't know what "this or that" means." I let out a slight chuckle at that.

"Uhm, I hung out with Aria today." There was a short pause and you can see Ezra's face drop from a Joking look to confusion.

"Aria? Like my Aria? Like the girl who broke up with me?"

"Yeah."

"Wha…Why'd you see her today?"

"Well I thought she'd need some company today, I mean all her friends are normally busy and she just got out a long term relation ship so… yeah"

"Long term relation ship? If you haven't noticed she left me! She dumped me for no reason! She smashed my heart to pieces!"

"Dude do you think it was easy for her to do that? For Pete Sake she loves you and that's why she broke up with you."

"That makes no sense Wes!"

"Dude she knew that if she were to still be with you then eventually you would have to choose between her or Malcolm so she made the easy decision and took herself out of the equation. She knew that if you were set up to choose between your girlfriend and your son then you would choose your son and that would cause her much more pain than she feels now."

"But it makes no sense on why YOU my own brother would go and see if she was alright, it makes no sense on why you even care about what she feels about right now. I mean you barley said two words to her!... Unless you're telling me something that I don't know about."

"Look I've said more than two words to her and I even helped her with the photo shoot if you don't remember."

"When else have you have you been associating with my girlfriend."

"Does it matter when? It was her choice if she wanted to talk to me and besides that you shouldn't be in charge of what aria does, shes not your puppet or slave!

"Watch what your saying I might just kick you out of my apartment!


	5. Chapter 5

_**PREVIOUSLY: **_

"_But it makes no sense on why YOU my own brother would go and see if she was alright, it makes no sense on why you even care about what she feels about right now. I mean you barley said two words to her!... Unless you're telling me something that I don't know about."_

"_Look I've said more than two words to her and I even helped her with the photo shoot if you don't remember."_

"_When else have you have you been associating with my girlfriend."_

"_Does it matter when? It was her choice if she wanted to talk to me and besides that you shouldn't be in charge of what aria does, shes not your puppet or slave! _

"_Watch what your saying I might just kick you out of my apartment!_

**NOW:**

I knew I couldn't piss Ezra, I mean this is the last place I can stay. I mean I sure as hell won't ask mommy dearest to let me stay with her and I couldn't ask Aria after I turned her down. So I knew that I would just have to suck it up and apologize if I wanted to have a nice place to sleep.

"Look man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cross the line." I said that as apologetically as I could.

"No it's my fault, I uh over reacted. Sorry."

**Two Weeks Later:**

Worst two weeks of my life, and that's saying a lot seeing as I had to live with my mother for the past 18 years of my life. Why was it so bad one would ask. Well I've been in and out of my car, Ezra's place (when he stayed the night at Maggie's cause it was "too late" to drive back) and one of my buddy's places. This moving around stuff isn't as great as it seems. But besides the moving around I got a job at the local bookstore. So now I can pay for gas and food and what not and not need to depend on Ezra's left over change and whatever I have left from my savings account that no one knows about.

**Same day but at Wesley's Job (aka bookstore.) **

Ding! Ding!

Another customer. This job was fairly easy, I just had to stand at the register and check out peoples books and occasionally put books in its places. The best part was I was able to read these books when ever I wanted and got 10% off any book I decided to buy.

"Um, excuse me can you tell me where I can find this book?" said a soft mystery voice.

"Um sure on the left hand bookcase to – Aria?" I asked in shock and Surprise.

"Wesley! Hi! I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah I started working here a week ago or so."

"Well that's great! I'd love to stay and chat but Spencer is outside waiting for me, so I have to grab the book and pay."

"No I understand. We'll talk later." I said as I watched her (in a non creepy way) grab the book she was looking for

"Well how bout we get dinner tonight, if you're free."

"Well Ill have to check my calendar." I said as I pulled out my phone after I rang up her bill for the book. "Well I'll be damned I am, well you caught me on a good night then cause I'm normally swapped with dates."

"Well aren't I lucky." She said with a little giggle as she grabbed the book and the receipt

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Well I'm not sure if you're up for this but there's this new little vegan restaurants down the street…"

"Vegan sounds great. Text me the directions and I'll see you there."

"Alright we'll I don't want to leave Spencer out there any longer. Ill see you soon."

"Yeah I'll see you soon."

She left with a little wave. I watched her walk out and I'll be damned these feelings for Aria Montgomery are starting to spark. God I cant have these feelings everyone would kill me if they knew that I was starting to crush on Aria.

Ding!

I look up from the deep thought I was in.

"Wes I forgot what time would you like to meet?"

"How bout 7:30?"  
"7:30? Sounds perfect! Okay well bye… again! See you at 7:30" she said as she ran out. Yep I'm definitely falling head over heals for Aria Montgomery.


End file.
